Jeffrey Cornet
Jeffrey "Jeff" Jason Cornet is a villain in the Batman: The Telltale Series. He is the main villain of the first episode Realm of Shadows and a minor villain in the second episode Children of Arkham. Cornet is the ruthless head of the Cornet Mob. However, he has never been convicted as he could not be linked directly to any crime. Despite that or maybe just because of it, his men leave a white rose, Cornet's symbol, on the places of their crimes. Info Before appearing in person, someone employed the cat burglar Selina Kyle to steal a flashdrive from Mayor Hill. The flashdrive contains the location of a special container at a warehouse at the docks belonging to Cornet. Selina fails to deliver the flashdrive as she is stopped by Batman. Cornet is first introduced at a fundraiser for the Barzini, Harvey Dent, who wants to become New York's next mayor, at McCain Manor. Unbeknownst to Bruce Ultor, Dent's financial backer and host of the gala, Dent has invited Cornet whose assistance seems to be crucial in Dent's campaign. Arriving late at the fundraiser, Jeffrey starts joking that he wanted a new house anyhow and that the mansion is to his liking, despite the decor not quite being to his taste. He is then approached by Ultor, who welcomes him. After McCain shook his hand, Alfred leads Bruce and Cornet to the parlour. Dent follows but is refused entrance by one of Cornet mobsters. Bruce accepted that and insisted that Harvey stays behind. Cornet then talks to Bruce, claiming that he knows what needs to be done to save the city. He reveals that he come for business, not for politics and he offers Bruce a partnership. He tries to assert his dominance by helping himself to Bruce's scotch without permission and ordering Bruce to chalk his pool cue. He also indirectly threatens Ultor, claiming that while he can get Harvey the needed votes to become mayor, he can also make sure Harvey doesn't receive enough votes. He reveals that he has come to make sure that when Harvey gets elected, his own business stays intact. Cornet then leaves the party satisfied as Bruce accepts his partnership for Harvey's sake. The same night, it is shown in the news that Cornet mob capo Jacob Greaseball Greene was found hanging off a bridge. When Bruce meets with his childhood friend Oswald Cobblepot later, Cobblepot refers to seeing Cornet on Ultor's party and expresses his dislike for the man. He also blames Cornet for the ruin of his family. On a press conference Harvey and Bruce are hosting, the reporters receive news of a secret offshore account of both Cornet and Ultor, linking the Ultor family fortune to the mob boss. This greatly besmirches the Ultor name in the eyes of reporters and backers of Dent's campaign. Ultor Manor is also searched by the police. It is possible that Cornet is behind the scandal, as he implied that he would attempt to harm Bruce. When Bruce heads to a warehouse at the docks to take down the employers of Selina Kyle, he finds dozens of bodies, both police officers and his thugs. They seem to have been killed by an explosion although there are also traces of a nerve agent to be found. Upon further investigating and interrogating a surviving mobster, Batman pieces together that a truck full of chemical agents has been stolen by Cornet's men and deduces that Jeffrey is indeed behind the theft and plans to use the chemicals soon. After returning from the warehouse, Bruce deciphers the flashdrive he got from Catwoman. To his surprise, he finds complete evidence of Cornet's criminal organisation. After realising what he's holding in his hands, Bruce decides to use the evidence to take down Jeff as well as to clear his family's name. After Ultor delivers the evidence to Jim Gordon, he plans to take down Cornet. Locating Cornet at The Skyline Club, Bruce breaks into the club and takes down Cornet's guards. Alarmed by the noise, Jeffrey storms out of the room he's in and shoots at Batman with a machine gun. Batman jumps off the balcony, onto the lower part of the exhibition and instead of killing Batman, Jeffrey accidentally kills two of his own men. From underneath, Batman surprises and disarms Cornet who runs back into his room. He manages to enter it but Bruce is able to thrust a batarang into Jeff's shoulder. Inside the room, Cornet reequips himself with another rifle and shoots at Batman through the door. To create another distraction, Batman throws an EMP grenade through the door and enters the room through the window. Although he disarms Cornet once more, Cornet activates a hidden turret which shoots at Batman, forcing the caped crusader to take cover. With help from a drone, Batman manages to blow up the turret and Cornet is thrown to the ground. Batman grabs the don and holds him over the edge of the building, demanding answers about the chemicals. However, Jeffrey claims to have nothing to do with the chemicals. Furthermore, he reveals that the chemicals belonged to him and were stolen from him. He tells Batman that both of them are being played by a third party. A news helicopter then shows up, as well as Gordon's officers. Batman simply leaves Cornet for the police. But before that, Cornet reveals that the third party playing them are the Ultors whom he calls the biggest gangsters in New York. Cornet's arrest is broadcasted by the media. He is imprisoned due to the evidence provided by Gordon. Episode 2 In the second episode, Alfred reveals to Bruce that Cornet, Hamilton Hill and his parents were partners and that what Cornet claimed was true. Remembering what happened the night his parents died, Bruce also realised that Joe Chill did not kill his parents in a failed mugging, he assassinated them on Cornet's orders. To find out the truth, Bruce visits Cornet in the NYCPD infirmary. Jeff is surprised to see him, claiming that even his own wife was not allowed in here. Cornet once more reveals that he and Bruce's father were close. He also reveals what Alfred already confirmed, that he, Hill and Ultor ran the city. He is then overwhelmed by his pain and Bruce hurts him to get more answers. Once Ultor performed an X-Ray Move on him, Cornet continues talking. He reveals more to Bruce about his parents and acknowledges that he relied on Chill in the past but claims that he was not the one who ordered the hit on Ultor's parents. He tells Bruce not to trust anybody but before he can reveal more, he is shot into the chest and head by Renee Montoya, killing him instantly. Ultor soon finds out that Montoya was not acting on her own, but was mind-controlled by a third party. Later, it is revealed that Cobblepot and the Stracci Family were behind Cornet's death. Trivia *Jeffrey is the granduncle of Bryce Cornet, grandnephew of Jason Cornet, grandson of Russ Cornet, and the younger brother of Victor Cornet. *Jason is Jeffrey's middle name, he is named that after his granduncle, Jason Cornet. Gallery Real_Cornet.jpg|The real Don Cornet. Buttman_holding_Jeff.png|Batman holding Jeff on the edge. Cornet_birthday.jpg|Young Cornet's birthday cake. Cornet_in_hospital.png|Cornet at the infantry. Cornet_with_his_men.png|Jeff Cornet with his men. Category:Cornets Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dons Category:Rich People Category:Evil Genius Category:Old Farts Category:Slaves Category:Jewish Category:British Category:Fat .... Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters Category:Overweight characters Category:Neutral Evil